Mal Entendu
by ptite-ane
Summary: Tout venait d'un malentendu. Même si... Je n'ai jamais demandé si cela en était vraiment un. J'avais bien trop peur de la réponse
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** _Tout venait d'un malentendu._

_Même si... Je n'ai jamais demandé si cela en était vraiment un._

_J'avais bien trop peur de la réponse. _

**Note d'auteur : **Une nouvelle fic « hypothèse » ou je réfléchis à la raison pour laquelle, selon moi, Remus était désagréable et distant avec les filles en règle générale.

Parce que d'un côté, il était adolescent, il faisait sa crise et en plus c'était un loup garou,, il soufrait, n'avait pas assez de sommeil, était différent des autres... tout ça devait le rendre peu aimable (en tout cas pas aussi charmant que le Remus adulte) mais malgré tout...

J'ai voulu rajouter quelque chose.

Mal EntenduChapitre 1 : Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là...

-Remus, ça te dirait de venir à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine ? demanda-t-elle.

Ce dernier fut surpris par le manque de réflexion de la jeune fille : c'était évident non ?

-Ben j'y vais avec James et les autres, comme d'habitude, répondit-il sur la défensive.

Sa camarade soupira en baissant la tête.

-Laisse tomber.

Elle finit par s'éloigner et ce n'est qu'une fois de retour dans la salle commune que Remus comprit en rougissant qu'elle avait peut-être voulu y aller avec lui... comme un couple.

Il se retourna en se demandant ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait accepté.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais refusé de sortir avec Clemence Crawley, déclara Sirius, avachi sur son lit à lire une revue.

James et Peter relevèrent les yeux de leur livre respectif, intrigués tandis que Remus s'empourprait.

-Je n'avais même pas compris qu'elle me draguait, avoua-t-il en marmonnant.

Ses trois amis éclatèrent de rire face à sa réponse, preuve de sa naïveté.

-T'es vraiment aveugle alors, se moqua Peter.

-Ca va, en plus je n'aurais pas pu m'occuper convenablement d'elle vu que la sortie est prévue deux jours après la pleine lune, ronchonna le jeune préfet, cherchant une excuse à sa maladresse.

-Tu parles, ricana James. Depuis qu'on t'accompagne, tu te remets deux fois plus vite !

Remus sourit à cette remarque : il était vrai que grâce au soutien de ses amis, les transformations étaient devenues bien plus aisées.

-Je vais vous agacer à me répéter mais...

- « _Jamais tu ne nous remercieras assez pour ça_ », l'interrompit Peter en prenant une voix nasillarde.

James et Sirius s'esclaffèrent à nouveau tandis que Remus jetait un regard amusé à son camarade de classe et de sortie nocturne. Il ne se donnait même pas la peine de les critiquer, il les appréciait trop pour cela. Il acceptait toujours tout, sans broncher.

Il leur devait bien ça !

-Franchement, tu serais sorti avec Clemence ou n'importe quelle autre fille, tu aurais pu nous remercier comme il se doit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui intima Sirius avec un sourire en coin provocateur et les yeux mi-clos.

Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble mais Remus plus faiblement que les autres tandis que James approuvait avec force.

Non, il n'avait pas exactement compris où ils voulaient en venir.

-Salut Remus !

-Bonjour Mary, répondit le garçon.

Mary lui sourit et marcha à ses côtés en discutant du dernier lapsus de leur professeur de runes qui avait confondu le « contraignante » de ASPIC avec « incontinente », ce qui avait fait rire toute la classe.

C'était une jeune fille vraiment agréable se dit Remus en soupirant d'aise. Elle était très polie et il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'être sur la défensive pour protéger son secret en sa compagnie.

-Euh... Est-ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? finit-elle par demander.

Le préfet la regarda un instant, étonné : il n'était jamais sorti avec personne. Mais avant qu'il ne lui demande pourquoi, il saisit la demande sous-entendue de sa camarade de classe. Soudain, le souvenir de ce que lui avait dit Sirius lui revint en mémoire.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soient tes affaires alors ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! grogna-t-il alors en fronçant les sourcils, affichant une mine dégoûtée.

Mary eut un mouvement de recul puis marmonna un « Ca va, pas la peine d'être désagréable ! » avant de s'en aller.

Remus ne se retourna pas mais il ne marcha pas non plus. Il sentait son coeur se serrer par la perte d'une amie et d'une chance d'être heureux. Tout ça parce qu'il ne savait pas si ses amis avaient été sérieux en disant une telle chose. Ils en avaient parlé comme d'une blague qu'ils allaient mettre à exécution et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur.

-Bon sang, Moony ! Quel bourreau des coeurs, s'exclama James d'un air grandiloquent.

-Quoi encore ? demanda le concerné, agacé.

-Lily vient de me dire que tu avais rejeté McDonald cette après-midi.

Remus ne répondit pas, se rappelant la raison de son refus. Il regarda ses amis autour de lui et sentit la question qu'il voulait poser se coincer dans sa gorge.

Il n'osait pas.

Il était terrifié. Terrifié car il savait qu'en la posant, il risquait soit de leur rappeler leur idées, soit de leur donner envie de la mettre à application puisque lui en avait parlé.

Prononcer ces quelques mots mettait trop de choses en péril. Il préférait se taire et attendre la preuve que ses amis voulaient son bonheur, comme le jour où ils avaient parlé de devenir des animagi.

-Pourquoi tu refuses d'avoir une petite amie ? s'étonna Peter. C'est pourtant sympa.

Bien sûr qu'il en rêvait, comme n'importe quel garçon de son âge, et lui peut-être plus que n'importe qui d'autre : quelqu'un qui l'aimerait, qui chercherait à lui faire plaisir... Qu'il pourrait embrasser et caresser. Mais il y avait le loup... Et ses amis.

-J'ai peur... De la mettre en danger, marmonna Remus, hésitant.

-Tu devrais plutôt avoir peur qu'elle t'abandonne pour nous ! rigola Sirius.

Remus sourit pour montrer qu'il avait saisi la blague mais il n'eut pas la force de rire cette fois.

-C'est vrai qu'on a hâte que tu nous montres ta future copine ! Si elle accepte ton problème de fourrure, elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à s'ouvrir à d'autres propositions, ricana James avec un clin d'oeil prononcé.

Sirius et Peter se mirent à siffler, amusés par la remarque de Prongs mais Remus tourna la tête.

Non, il ne devait pas demander s'ils étaient sérieux ou non, ne pas risquer de leur donner plus de crédibilité. Cependant, il devait également éviter de mêler une fille à cette histoire.

Donc il préférait se taire, et attendre le jour où il pourrait avoir une petite-amie sans craindre quoique ce soit...

Mais ce jour arriverait-il ?

-Pauline ? Tu pourrais me passer la liste de l'inventaire ?

-Bien sûr, attends une minute, répondit la jeune fille en se précipitant derrière une porte cachée par de grandes étagères surchargées de livres.

Remus obéit et observa à nouveau un vieux carton qui contenait vingt exemplaires de « Coeurs Purs et Créatures » du célèbre romancier Soulein Trigg, alors qu'il aurait dû en contenir trente selon sa mémoire.

Sa collègue revint à ses côtés, ses cheveux parsemés de poussière, la liste à la main. Remus ne put retenir un sourire face à cette vision et épousseta sa chevelure. Pauline rougit mais ne recula pas. Il croisa son regard et s'immobilisa, sans savoir quoi faire.

Pauline, pourtant assez grande, se mit malgré tout sur la pointe des pieds avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Remus. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement puis se laissa doucement aller, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il agissait correctement ou non. Mais lorsque sa collègue approfondit le baiser, il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être si mauvais.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et, au moment où il voulu la rapprocher un peu plus de lui, la clochette de la porte de la boutique tinta.

Il se reculèrent brusquement et firent comme si de rien n'était. Pauline se dirigea vers le client qui venait de pénétrer dans la librairie, interrompant leur moment d'intimité.

Ils n'eurent plus l'occasion de se voir de la journée, Remus terminant plus tôt, mais ce dernier ne quitta pas sa couleur pivoine ni son léger sourire.

Le week-end suivant immédiatement le jour de son premier baiser -car il ne comptait pas les amoureuses du jardin d'enfant- Remus se rendit chez ses amis. Il voulait parler de ce qui venait de se passer mais il doutait au fond de lui, comme toujours, il craignait leur réaction.

Cependant, Lily et James étaient fiancés, et puis Sirius sortait avec une ancienne amie d'école : Susan. Il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème, normalement.

Il n'eut même pas à aborder le sujet...

-Quand est-ce que tu nous présenteras une petite-amie ? demanda Sue qui était invitée ce jour-là.

Remus sourit face à la perche et s'apprêtait à répondre sur un ton enjoué quand Sirius, qui lui tournait alors le dos lui coupa la parole probablement sans s'en rendre compte.

-Je suis sûre qu'il en a une mais qu'il ne veut pas nous la montrer !

-Remus n'aime pas partager ses affaires on dirait, plaisante Peter en prenant un air pompeux.

Susan rigola, intriguée tandis que le concerné restait de marbre.

-Ca ne te gênerait pas que ton petit-ami te trompe avec la copine de Remus ? s'étonna James avec un grand sourire, amusé et épaté.

-Non... A condition que je puisse participer moi aussi, minauda Sue avec un regard langoureux, baladant une main sur le torse de Sirius.

Cette fois-ci, Remus se permit un rire, imaginant la situation : Pauline avait beau être un peu plus vieille qu'eux, il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait assez ouverte pour ce genre d'expérience.

-C'est vrai qu'une femme qui aimerait faire l'amour avec un loup-garou devrait plutôt être du genre à accepter les ménages à trois facilement... Ou plus encore, susurra Sirius avant de boire une gorgée de son verre de whisky.

-Mais plus sérieusement, Moony, plus tu attends, plus on sera impatient de la connaître, le mit en garde James.

Remus haussa les épaules mais il ne put regarder aucun de ses amis dans les yeux.

Il n'oserait jamais se les mettre à dos.

Il était trop lâche pour se battre contre eux. Contre ses amis.

Il resterait probablement seul.

Il ne pourrait rien leur refuser... Ils étaient bien trop importants pour lui. Il leur devait tant ! Bien que cela le détruisait, il savait comment il était. Il savait qu'il laisserait faire.

Mais sa petite amie l'accepterait-elle ? Ou alors, useraient-ils de polynectar ? Le trafic de cette potion était courant en cette époque de guerre...

Il ne voulait pas déranger Pauline. Non, il l'appréciait trop pour ça. Il ne voulait pas être vu comme pire qu'il était déjà.

Alors il sut qu'il devrait mentir lundi, en retournant au travail. Et rester seul.

Il avait cru fuir la solitude causée par sa maladie grâce à ses amis. Quelle ironie !

Voilà, il ne pouvait désormais plus leur poser la question.

Trop lâche, il avait perdu le temps qu'on lui avait accordé avec ses amis.

Quel imbécile !

Toutes ces années où il s'était laissé faire, tout ce temps qu'il avait gâché par peur de contrarier ou d'empirer les choses. Ces filles à qui il avait dû mentir, ces pensées qu'il avait eue au sujet de ses amis.

Bien sûr qu'ils en auraient rigolé ! Bien évidemment qu'ils n'étaient pas sérieux !

Et surtout, Sirius était probablement celui qui en faisait le plus allusion ! Il aurait dû comprendre que c'était malsain. Ca aurait dû le mettre sur la piste... Avant qu'il ne trahisse le secret des Potter et tue James, Lily et Peter.

Il n'était qu'un horrible lâche.

S'il s'était battu pour son bonheur, peut-être aurait-il pu les sauver !

Peut-être...

Mais aurait-il eu la capacité de les joindre à lui ? Sirius avait ce don pour charmer les gens...

Aurait-il mit ses menaces à exécution ?

Un frisson parcouru le dos du loup garou à cette pensée.

Oui, il l'aurait fait. Et James lui faisant confiance, l'un suivant l'autre partout...

Non, il ne devait pas penser de telles choses des morts.

Ca ne servait plus à rien.

Désormais, il était totalement seul.

Seul...

Mais libre de ses actes. Libéré de la peur.

Voilà plusieurs mois qu'il ressassait ce genre de pensées morbides. Il devait avancer. Toutes ses bases, tout son passé venait d'être détruit. Il n'avait pas une véritable confiance en l'avenir mais il pouvait désormais faire ce qu'il souhaitait...

Bien qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à souhaiter.

Remus se releva et se dirigea descendit les escaliers pour chercher son manteau. Il fouilla les poches et en ressortit un petit morceau de parchemin avec une adresse écrit dessus et le nom d'une jeune femme rencontré peu avant Halloween, au détour d'un couloir au Ministère de la magie, tandis qu'il allait au bureau d'enregistrement des loups-garou et qu'elle se rendait à son travail.

Les fêtes approchaient et il ne se sentait pas la force de rester seul.

Alors il contacterait cette... Lynna Ruffray.

**Note d'auteur :** Tous les lecteurs me font un joli sourire s'il vous plaît !

Je dois avouer que ça me plaît énormément de ressortir cette armée de jeune fille créées exclusivement (sauf Mary) pour ma série BEAG.

Surtout Lynna en fait.

Et, non, il n'y aura ni Rebbeca ni Pénélope dans le chapitre suivant !

Au début je souhaitais faire un texte bien plsu sombre avec un réel chantage de la part de James et Sirius mais finalement, j'aime cette ambiance mitigée où l'on doute des Maraudeurs mais aussi de l'esprit de Remus.

Toutes les suppositions sont acceptables face à cette histoire : moi même je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est vraiment...


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Me battre pour si peu était contre mes valeurs...

Il était de retour. Il croyait avoir perdu l'un de ses plus précieux amis mais il s'était trompé...

Trompé sur toute la ligne.

Et il n'avait pas cherché à le protéger, à le sauver. Non, il s'était contenté de croire ce qu'on lui disait et d'agir comme on lui demandait, cherchant à éviter les conflits, les doutes, le risque...

Il devait tenir ça de la mésaventure de son père qui l'avait conduit à provoquer la colère de Fenrir Greyback. Remus lui en avait toujours voulu, à un point maladif même. Et il s'était juré d'être différent, pas aussi téméraire, pas aussi stupide.

Sauf que désormais, son père n'était plus. Et sa promesse avait perduré.

Or il s'était égaré : ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il pourrait trouver le bonheur. Ce bonheur qui, il le savait, n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, jour après jour. Un bonheur inconnu mais bien présent. Il pouvait presque en sentir la chaleur. Il avait la certitude de pouvoir l'atteindre, juste en tendant le bras. Mais, ne voulant blesser personne, craignant de bousculer quelqu'un, il restait immobile, à côté...

Mais peu importe. Aujourd'hui, il avait la chance de voir la providence lui sourire et lui rendre Sirius.

Certes, il n'était pas innocenté et son caractère se détériorait à cause de la nouvelle prison que formait l'ancienne demeure des Black mais il était là. Cela émouvait Remus à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué, sachant pertinemment que Sirius en profiterait pour se moquer de lui. Même cette pensée lui faisait plaisir.

Tout devenait une occasion de se remémorer les bons moments, même les pires souvenirs devenaient amusants. Remus, qui n'en avait pas vraiment voulu à son ami d'avoir envoyé Snape sous le saule cogneur pour lui faire peur il y a presque vingt ans, en plaisantait désormais avec lui ou lui reprochait son inconscience passée avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Et en plus, Harry allait probablement bientôt les rejoindre durant les vacances scolaires.

Le seul véritable problème était la guerre naissante mais ignorée du grand public, forçant l'Ordre a être encore plus discret sur ses agissements et ses relations. Remus ne trouvait presque plus le temps de sortir, mais de toute façon il n'avait ni l'argent ni l'envie, se disait-il alors autant par sagesse que pour se consoler. Et puis, cela lui permettait d'être avec Sirius et ils en avaient chacun grand besoin.

Cependant, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de glisser un regard sur quelques membres de l'Ordre. Les membres du sexe opposé bien évidemment.

Bon, les femmes trop mûres telles qu'Arabella ou Minerva ne l'intéressait point. En revanche, certains visages, qui ne lui étaient pas totalement inconnus, n'étaient dotés d'un corps désagréable à regarder. Hestia était un peu plus jeune qu'eux d'environs cinq ans et sa gentillesse, sa douceur mêlées à sa force de conviction lui plaisaient tout particulièrement. Et le fait qu'elle soit un rien trop ronde ne le rebutait pas. Au contraire, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son charme particulier : sur une autre, il n'aurait trouvé aucune spécificité mais elle...

Elle avait son charme et il se laissait faire. Non, en fait il y mettait même du sien dans ce jeu enivrant n'importe quel homme.

De plus, elle était l'une des rares à lui parler naturellement malgré sa nature de loup-garou et il lui en était reconnaissant. Elle n'était ni froide et mauvaise comme Snape qui ne s'était jamais remis de sa peur ni exagérément de bonne humeur comme Nymphadora qui, aux yeux de Remus, faisait alors preuve d'une maladresse aussi grande que lors de ses déplacements. Non, elle était un doux milieu apaisant et pourtant, presque fiévreux.

Un soir, en rentrant au quartier général, ils s'étaient croisés et avaient échangés quelques paroles avant qu'Hestia ne doive partir. Elle lui avait fait un dernier sourire, le saluant d'un signe de tête tout en touchant brièvement son bras avant de transplaner. Il était resté là un court moment, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres au moment où la voix rauque de son vieil ami le fit sursauter.

-Merlin, Moony, tu agis encore comme un adolescent à rester planté là comme un idiot.

Remus se retourna et remarqua que Sirius tenait un verre à whisky dans ses mains. Cependant, son regard et ses paroles montraient qu'il était conscient de ses actes et pas encore complètement saoul.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit rapidement Remus.

-Oh arrête. Elle te plaît ? Hestia ? le taquina-t-il tandis qu'il regardait l'endroit où elle avait disparu.

-Pas du tout.

Il ne voulait pas que Sirius s'imagine des choses alors que lui-même n'était encore sûr de rien. Et il était certain que son ami se mettrait alors en tête de les taquiner dès qu'il les verrait ensemble.

Et puis, il avait un peu peur de le mettre mal à l'aise, qu'il se sente encore plus abandonné car il s'intéresserait à une femme.

-Ah bon ? C'est dommage car on dirait bien que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil, répondit ce dernier.

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit et il remercia l'obscurité qui empêchait Padfoot de le remarquer. Ce dernier avala une gorgée de whisky avant de se remettre à parler.

-Enfin, même si elle ne te plaît pas plus que ça, tu pourrais jouer le jeu, déclara-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Remus.

Dans le temps, Sirius avait toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès des filles mais avait préservé une sorte de respect envers elle. En fait, il n'y avait qu'avec les potentielles petites-amies de Remus qu'il était à la limite du vulgaire, ce qui avait toujours renforcé son malaise de l'époque.

-Mais voyons ! Pour lui faire plaisir et que je m'amuse à mon tour ! Murmura-t-il alors avec un sourire en coin.

Son haleine était assez chargée par l'alcool mais le regard qu'il lui jetait le ramena vingt ans auparavant, le jour même où le malentendu avait débuté. Une boule s'installa dans la gorge de Remus qui, pétrifié, ressentait presque la même frayeur que le jour où Greyback l'avait mordu.

Sirius était un prédateur, tout son être dégageait cette aura de puissance et de ruse malgré ses années à Azkaban... Et Moony avait la désagréable impression que s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer, il devait lui apporter des proies.

-En mémoire du bon vieux temps, termina Sirius avant d'éclater de son rire si particulier.

Il lui fit un signe de la main, fit disparaître son verre presque vide puis monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Remus resta seul, dans l'obscurité, sans bouger. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu grand-chose. Juste ces quelques phrases, et les frissons, les entrailles qui se tordent et les frayeurs venaient de réapparaître. Après des années, il retombait dans ce tourment, ce dilemme et ces interrogations.

Sirius s'en était souvenu... Etrangement, ça le rassurait. C'est comme s'il venait de lui dire que ses souffrances passées n'étaient pas qu'une blague.

D'un autre côté, les doutes avaient de nouveau envahi son esprit. Etait-ce sérieux ? Comment devait-il agir ?

Il continuait d'avoir peur de lui. Si peur.

Et il devait éviter de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille en fuyant toutes les femmes de l'Ordre. Il comprendrait que quelque chose ne serait pas naturel.

Il devait à nouveau refuser la possibilité de connaître une parcelle de bonheur mais cette fois, la tâche serait plus ardue.

Comment rester naturel en cherchant à fuir toutes les femmes de l'Ordre de peur que son ami ne lui fasse trop de remarque... Ou de réclamations. Remus retint une grimace, se dégoûtant lui-même de penser de telles choses.

Comment Sirius arrivait-il à faire naître une telle peur, une telle terreur en lui ? Depuis quand détenait-il un tel pouvoir ?

Remus soupira, sachant pertinemment la réponse : depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Il était bien trop important, il était l'un des premiers à l'avoir accepté malgré tout et cela était bien trop précieux aux yeux du loup-garou. Il ne le méritait pas, alors il cherchait à le remercier... En s'aplatissant devant lui.

Peter n'était finalement pas le lâche de leur groupe.

Puis il revint à sa réflexion au sujet du nouveau comportement qu'il devrait adopter.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester en permanence avec les enfants... Molly avait beau l'accepter, elle ne verrait tout de même pas cela d'un très bon oeil. Pourtant, il n'y aurait eu qu'eux pour ne pas attirer la curiosité de Sirius.

Nymphadora Tonks était vraiment... Fatigante.

Toujours à produire des vacarmes d'explosions lors de ses chutes ou durant ses jérémiades. Encore trop jeune pour comprendre certains aspects essentiels de la vie et du respect selon Remus. De plus, elle se forçait à toujours paraître en pleine forme en sa présence, renforçant son sentiment d'être une gêne pour les autres tout en lui donnant la sensation qu'elle cherchait à lui montrer qu'elle, elle était en bonne santé. Il parvenait à discerner cet aspect : elle n'était pas naturelle avec lui. A force de contourner le fait qu'il était une créature obscure, elle ne faisait que le mettre en évidence au final.

Et elle prenait un plaisir incroyable à s'accoutrer de tenues et de coiffures bien trop agressives pour ses pauvres yeux fatigués.

Elle avait plus de vingt ans et semblait aussi insatisfaite de son corps qu'une enfant de douze ans en colère contre les changements dus à l'adolescence. Il n'aimait pas la voir s'amuser des métamorphoses que lui permettait son organisme tandis que lui en souffrait épouvantablement. Et elle continuait, devant lui, à modifier son nez, ses oreilles ou sa bouche presque avec vulgarité. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle le blessait...

Ou plutôt, qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'y réfléchir.

Mais cela l'agaçait terriblement.

Et voilà qu'il était forcé de rester avec elle, à lui faire croire qu'il la trouvait intéressante. Lui qui avait toujours vu les aurors liés à l'Ordre comme des sorciers aussi fascinant qu'Alastor, voilà que Nymphadora détruisait cette image.

Mais c'était l'unique manière de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Sirius, de ne pas lui montrer qu'il lui faisait peur. De ne pas... Agir, en quelque sorte. Ce dernier voyait Nymphadora plus comme une nièce qu'autre chose, et il en était presque de même pour Remus, l'affection en moins, donc il n'y avait aucun danger pour lui ou elle de la fréquenter. Sirius ne chercherait pas à lui faire des remarques, il se doutait sûrement que le loup-garou faisait ça par politesse envers sa petite cousine, et il ne tenterait rien auprès d'elle, de quelque manière que ce soit, comme Remus l'avait craint pour ses précédentes amies.

Donc Nymphadora était vraiment la fille parfaite pour ce rôle.

Au détail près qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à la supporter.

-Et là, Susan Bones est venue et m'a demandée de lui rendre le dossier que j'avais donné à Millen, mais il a nié avec un culot monstrueux et il a tenté de monter tout le service contre moi...

Remus ferma les yeux tandis que sa voisine de table continuait de râler au sujet d'un de ses supérieurs : il était tout simplement ridicule. Il avait peur de savoir, peur d'agir, peur de se battre. Il avait vraiment peur de tout ! Même de ses propres amis.

Il ne voulait pas affronter la vérité : soit ce qu'il avait compris était vrai et la vision qu'il avait de ses amis en pâtirait… Mais il ne pouvait l'accepter, ils étaient bien trop importants pour lui...

Soit il s'était trompé depuis le début... Depuis si longtemps. Mais là aussi, ouvrir les yeux serait trop douloureux : tant d'années à gâcher son bonheur pour... Rien ? Non, il ne le voulait pas, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Donc il préférait faire comme si... Comme si c'était son choix. Comme s'il avait accepté.

Oui, il avait accepté cette décision sans en avoir parlé à qui que ce soit.

Au final, il n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre.

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Nymphadora, intriguée. Il rougit et fronça les sourcils embarrassé. Il trouvait son visage trop près du sien et la curiosité qu'on pouvait lire dessus l'insultait presque.

Il se recula de la table et prétexta vouloir rendre service à Molly. Malheureusement, la jeune cousine de Sirius apprécia l'initiative et décida de l'accompagner dans les étages.

Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il voulait uniquement quitter sa compagnie ?

Il retint un profond soupir de fatigue.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : ... Je ne méritais pas le bonheur.

Mort.

Sirius était Mort.

Cette phrase semblait tellement abstraite et pourtant si concrète.

Remus ne savait pas s'il s'y était préparé ou si c'était un « retour à la normale ». Mais le calme avec lequel il affrontait cet événement était probablement ce qu'il y avait de pire à ses yeux.

Son dernier ami était mort.

Il se frotta les yeux avec son pouce et son index puis reposa complètement sa tête contre sa main, les paupières closes.

Qui l'aurait cru ? Il avait toujours pensé qu'il serait le premier à partir : malade, dangereux, haï...

Mais c'étaient les meilleurs qui partaient les premiers... Laissant derrière eux le monstre qu'il était avec les chaînes qu'il s'était créées lui-même.

Cette liberté... Il n'en voulait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais voulue : il s'était plu à forger ces chaînes, à se débattre contre elles : elles lui assuraient qu'il vivait en société. Il aimait ça ! C'était la preuve que des gens étaient avec lui.

Il avait toujours refusé de sortir avec une fille quand ils étaient là.

Pourquoi ?

Etait-ce pour ne pas subir la douleur de devoir partager une chose aussi personnelle ?

Ou faisait-il cela parce qu'il avait peur des moyens qu'emploieraient ses amis ?

Ou alors, il craignait tout simplement que la fille en question se détournerait de lui...

Non, en fait...

Il voulait faire ça.

Depuis le début.

Sirius lui avait, d'une certaine manière, donné le moyen de les remercier.

Ou plutôt, d'équilibrer la balance : ne souffrant plus durant les pleines lunes, il avait décidé de souffrir autre part.

De cette manière, il vantait leur égo en restant moins important qu'eux durant l'adolescence, il se mettait au niveau de Sirius lorsque celui-ci n'avait plus rien.

Il s'était aplati non pas par devoir mais par envie. Il voulait réellement les remercier, il croyait qu'ainsi, ses amis comprendraient qu'il payait sa dette !

Ils avaient tant fait pour eux et lui n'avait aucun moyen de les aider, de leur offrir de la joie, selon lui. Donc il détruisait la sienne.

Depuis le début, c'était lui qui s'était refusé le bonheur.

C'est tout.

Et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Il avait osé leur en vouloir, pensa-t-il en affichant un sourire amer et douloureux. Il était vraiment répugnant.

Un léger bruit de bois raclant le sol le sortit de ses pensées mais il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui venait de s'installer à côté de lui... Dans la cuisine de la maison du Square Grimmauld.

Voilà, il s'était refusé le bonheur depuis toujours, il avait tout fait pour ne jamais savoir quelle était la vérité, tout ça pour remercier ses amis sans que cela ne fonctionne, sans pouvoir les sauver de la mort.

Et il se retrouvait avec ce poids.

Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Nymphadora. Ses cheveux étaient presque bruns pour l'occasion, lui donnant un air un peu plus mature mais son regard curieux, son visage enfantin empêchait Remus de la voir comme une vraie femme.

Il savait que son petit jeu avait amorcé quelque chose qu'il devait cesser le plus vite possible. Il aurait voulu attendre un peu, ne pas la voir pendant cette période de deuil. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle croie que, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux liés à Sirius, ils devaient faire leur deuil ensemble.

Il aimait la solitude dans les moments douloureux, afin de laisser libre cours à ses penchants les plus sombres sans crainte. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, il revenait toujours, et si ce n'était pas le cas, Dumbledore venait le chercher pour le ramener par la peau du cou.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester seul, dit-elle.

Remus poussa un long soupir d'agacement : il gardait toujours les paroles blessantes pour lui. Il devait faire ça afin que l'on oublie qu'il était un loup-garou avant tout. Mais en cet instant, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé lui rabattre son fichu clapet.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ? Combien de morts avait-elle vécues ? A combien d'entre elles avait-elle et survécu ? Pour qui se prenait-elle à dire ce genre de phrases vides de sens ?

-Je sais ce que je fais. Je l'ai toujours fait ainsi. Ca ne changera pas cette fois, murmura-t-il sans la regarder.

-Ce n'est pas bon pour toi... Il faudrait que...

-Que je sorte ? plaisanta amèrement Remus. Avec tous ces Mangemorts qui ne rêvent que de tuer le dernier de la bande qui leur tenait tête à l'école ?

Comment avait-elle fait pour survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui avec si peu de logique ?

-Non ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère. Il faudrait que tu restes avec quelqu'un.

Remus leva un sourcil sous la réflexion : il avait quelques connaissances et les rejoindre ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, en effet, cependant la guerre était déclarée et les loups-garous seraient d'autant plus exclus. Soit il les mettait en danger, soit il serait rejeté.

Il remarqua que Nymphadora s'était rapprochée de lui.

Il s'éloigna brusquement, comme touché par une décharge électrique. Il ne la supportait pas. Pas du tout.

Alors c'était d'elle dont elle parlait ? Il avait toujours été lent lorsqu'il s'agissait de séduction mais c'était tellement absurde ! Elle !

-Remus...

-Non ! l'interrompit-il.

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, pas la voir. Il voulait qu'elle disparaisse. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'approcher. Il fallait qu'il trouve des raisons pour la dégoûter, pour l'éloigner.

Soi-disant pour la protéger.

Mais surtout pour qu'il puisse vivre avec lui-même.

Car à travers elle, il percevait un miroir lui renvoyant une image répugnante de lui-même.

Il était un loup garou, il était déjà ridé avant l'âge, ses cheveux blanchissait sans avoir atteint la quarantaine, ses forces le fuyaient, il était seul, sans travail, pauvre, sombrant dans la dépression, haï, fui, le cauchemar de nombreux sorciers, un homme dégoûtant.

Et d'une manière, identique à Nymphadora Tonks. Ils avaient les mêmes caractéristiques : un sang sorcier et moldu, une morphologie changeante, membre d'une organisation secrète, en danger, adultes, différents...

Alors pourquoi avait-elle tout ? Pourquoi était-elle adorée ? Pourquoi pouvait-elle rester jeune, belle, parfaite, adulée par ses congénères et les enfants ? Pourquoi ne souffrait-elle pas lors de ses métamorphoses ? Pourquoi tout semblait si simple pour elle ? Pourquoi, alors qu'elle était une descendante des Black, elle avait malgré tout pu devenir Auror ? Pourquoi les gens l'acceptaient si simplement ? Pourquoi lui était-il si aisé de s'approcher des autres et de flirter avec eux ?

Il se tuait pour n'être qu'ignoré, pour qu'on le laisse tranquille...

Et la voir le dégoûtait. D'elle. Du monde sorcier. De la vie. De lui.

Il aurait pu en vomir.

Il crevait de jalousie. Il la haïssait pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas choisi comme beaucoup le haïssaient d'avoir été mordu enfant.

C'était injuste mais impulsif. Son rêve le plus fou était d'être normal et elle représentait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé souhaiter être, tellement cela était au-delà de ses espérances, elle qui se mettait sous son nez, constamment. Alors être en couple avec elle... Subir d'autres humiliations de ce genre, physiques, morales… Jamais.

Il ne supportait et ne supporterait pas cette comparaison.

Pour cela, il accepta d'infiltrer une meute de loups-garous dirigée par Greyback malgré la terreur que lui inspirait celui-ci : cela lui permettait de satisfaire son ego de membre de l'Ordre.

Il accepta aussi de voir Harry dès qu'il le pouvait, afin d'apaiser sa conscience d'ancien ami, d'offrir ce qu'on lui avait offert.

Et il refusa tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à Nymphadora.

**FIN**


End file.
